Into Madness
by in-the-burning-of-insanity
Summary: Sasha always thought she was just an ordinary girl.But then her village is attacked by vampires,setting off a series of events that soon show Sasha that she is far from ordinary.VladXOC.VD not Vampire yet.
1. The Attack

Hey this is Insanity just testin a new story!Its my 1ts story so...NO FLAMES!However I will except constructive critisim.Well I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:uuuuuhhhhhh!Alright I confess i don't own anything from the motion picture...Do I really have to say it?...alright,I guess...Van Helsing:(!

The cold wind raked against her nearly bare figure.The falling rain felt like needles against her skin.She clung to the shredded evening gown that was drapped half-hazardly around her.Flashes of terrible horrors and gory images raced through her mind.The screams,oh the screams,they tore at her very soul,beckoning her into their darkness.She wanted to cry but found she had no tears left to shed.Her family's broken and bloody forms flooded her mind.Their empty eyes staring,but seeing nothing.All she could hear now was their cries for mercy,even when they knew it would not be given.Those winged monstrosities had no hearts,they wouldn't know mercy if it bit them.At the very thought of them,her fear and pain transformed into pure hatred and fury.The trees around her cast shadows that seemed to take on the vampire's forms.She glared at them willing them to attack her.Suddenly she stopped and stared at the sky."WHY!",she screamed."God why,WHY have you forsaken me!"Her pain soared to new heights.'_Because your a coward thats why',_she tought to her self.'_You ran out of fear and flung your self into the river to escape the fate of becomeing a monster's meal.You should have saved them you could have stayed and fought.'_She recalled the icy river and how not one hour ago she had pulled herself from its iron grip.'_I should have died',_she thought sadly.

**Flashback**

_She ran,ran away from the horrors of her screaming village that was now engulfed in flames.She paused ,tossing eyes about,trying to decifer which way to go.Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.She turned and her eyes were met nothing but thin air.She turned back to her original direction,fully intending to take off in a dead sprint,when her own amber eyes were met with two pale,glowing green eyes."Hello my lovely",cooed a pair of blood red lips.A wicked grin spread across the she-demons beautiful face.She tossed her head back laughed a loud,haughty laugh.Her accented was a thick and distinct Romanian one.Her hair was a dark blonde and was pulled back with a few strands still in her face.The long ringlets danced in the breeze."Now how did my comrads and I miss such a delectibal little snack as you?No matter I've found you now."She said as though speaking of something like the weather instead of the life, or soon to be lack there of, of a person.The girl was frozen with fear as the vampiress's fangs elongated to their full exstent.The demon backhanded the girl into a nearby broken down shed.The girl's body shattered a window and she landed in the broken glass.Pain seared through her body as blood seeped from her wounds.The vampire sniffed the air."My,my,my,how sweet your blood smells,but I'll bet it tastes even better,"she said with a laugh hidden in her cold voice.As the monster advanced the girl noticed a small,broken,and rusted pole from and old blacksmith's ore.The girl grabbed it and shoved it into the vampire's belly.The vampiress gasped surprise.The amusement left her eyes and turned into anger."Why,you little,good for nothing..."she didnt get to finish.A loud in-human scream of pain filled the air.She sniffed the air in a frantic fashion.The she-demons eyes widened with terror."The Order",she whispered."I'll be back for you whelp.Don't even think you can run from me.You will pay for what you've done to my favorite dress."She said gesturing to the gaping hole in her black harlot's dress.With that she changed into her hell-beast form and flew off.The girl jumped up and ran full speed into the woods.She heard voices aproaching fast.The river ran beside her and dove in.The river could deffinatley run faster than she could and she wasn't take any chances._

**End Flashback**

She felt weak and tired she didn't know how much longer she could go on.Apparantly not long,for she collapsed to the groud,unconcious.No sooner than she had hit the ground She was surrounded by four figures wearing dark cloaks.The first to remove his hood was riddicuously handsome.He had long raven black hair that was pulled back into a gold clip.His fair skin was a contrast to the strand of ebony that fell into his face.His eyes were deep pools of azure blue.And in his ear lobes he wore simple gold hoops.The man next to him revealled himself to have wavy brown hair and deep brown eyes.He was easy on the eyes just as his companian.The last two removed their hoods at the same time.One was a woman with long,curly wine colored hair and dark green eyes.Her beauty was apparant but she also had a dangerous look about her.The final figure was another man with flipped out blonde hair and intelligent gray-blue eyes.He was comical in apperance and could even be refered to as adorable."Well,"spoke the man with black hair,"Lets get her back to the Order".He kneeled down and picked the girl up bridal style.They began walking back towards the destroyed village.Not knowing what surprises were instore and what secrets this girl held.

Well thats chapter one!Yay!plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz,REVEIW!


	2. Siblings

Hey it's me again plz plz plz reveiw!I would really really ,love to here what you think.NO FLAMES!U NO LIKE,U NO READ!

Disclaimer:i dont own anything,except my soul,which doesn't count.

_Dream Sequence_

_A young girl lay sleeping in a small cot.Around her slept four other children.All of them had long,wavy,dark chocolate tresses that in the dim candle light appeared to have halos embedded in them.Soft snores and sigh escaped the children's small lips.The oldest looking one was a boy of about 18.He snorted loudlyand lashed out with his left foot,striking the youngest looking girl.Who then rolled over on the younger boy's hand to escape her attacker,who then jerked his hand away from the sudden contact,thus smacking the eldest girl across the face.All the while three of the four children slept on ,all except the oldest girl who,unfortunatly enough,was on the receiving end of a rather rude awakening.She sigh and rubbed her now tender face,all the while rolling her eyes._

_Girl's P.O.V_

_Of all the rotten little scoundrels i oughta...well he was sleeping."Uhhhhhhh!"I sat up and rubbed my lower back when it protestedat my sudden movement,this cot wasn't built for four,hell it wasn't even built for someone of my size.I'm 17 years old for God's sake,i deserve my own room!'Oh well,want never gets',said the little voice in my head that reminded me way to much of my mother.Obviously not,or else I'd already have my own room.I look back at my siblings and I snort with laughter at the comical scene before my.It was just a tangled mass of lims and hair.My older brother,Gregory who is 18,almost19,was sprawlled in all directions, with his mouth wide open, and drool leaking out,down the side of his face.My sister,Cassandra who is 12,lay curled into a ball with her long hair tangled and swept out like a crashing wave.And finally the youngest,Mark who is 8,was face down with his butt stuck up in the air.Sure they annoyed the hell out of me 95 of the time,but I loved them dearly._

_I stared out our small window for what seemed like hours.I gazed up at the clear night's sky with all it's sparkling wonder.The moon was nearly full and swelled with light in the middle of the stars.Like a diamond amongst crystals it shown out and was almost as bright as the sun.I heard movement behind me and soon felt a slight tug on my nightgown.I turned and saw a large pair of deep brown eyes,still drooping with yet to be worn off sleep.It was Mark."What are you doing up sister?"he asked in raspy voice."Nothing darling,go back to bed."He sighed dramaticlyand said"I can't or the monsters will get me.Fear clouded his eyes and I smiled softly,taking him in my arms."Well what would you like me to do about this,my love"I asked in a motherly tone."Sing,sing"he exclaimed."Ssshh,you'll wake Cass and Greg."I admonished playfully."Oh,sorry!But please sing,you sing pretty"he said in a whisper.For some reason un-known to me many thought i had a beautiful voice.But i didn't,I've thought my voice and really my whole self was pretty plain."Alright,alright.What song?"He smiled and said"The one with no words".I smiled and nodded.I began to sing the slow,haunting melody while rocking side to side.The song sounded like an old war ryhme or something long forgotten.I didn't even know the words but i had always known the melody.It just came to me.Soon,Mark was fast asleep.yet again.But just as i felt my eyes begin to droop,I heard the most blood-churning screech imaginable._

_end dreamscape_

I shot straight up and screamed in terror.A thin blanket of sweat coved my entire figure.When I sat up pain wrenched through my body tearing into me like a savage beast.I gasped for air and tears began to flood from my eyes as the memories seeped into my train of thought.Sudenly two strange men burst in through my door.One with cross bow drawn and loaded and the other with a sword held poised for attack.And the first thought that crossed my mind while in a strange new room,little clothing,and in the presence of two strange men was,'The man with the sword is so gorgeous!'

Well theres another chappie for you, all in one day to, so plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz REVEIW!I'll love you forever!PWEASE!


	3. Out of Character

Hey yall it's me again!None of you are reveiwing...so...DOES IT SUCK THAT BAD!I hope not,well here's another chappie!I love yall!

Disclaimer:I seriously don't own anything from this movie. _gasp_I know,shocking.

Sasha's P.O.V

As soon as the thought crossed my mind,I mentally slapped my self.What the hell was I thinking!There I sat in a strange room,no idea where I was,my family was dead,home destroyed,and now I was surrounded by strange **armed** men.And the full impact of the relization that two men were pointing dangerous weapons in my general direction hit me.Well...I'm screwed.Then a wonderous thought struck me.I was going to die!I was going to see my family again!I braced my self,but refused to run again.This time i would stay with honor!Then my hopes were crushed as a woman stormed into the room.Yelling like an army comander.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO IDIOTS!",she screamed."Your going to scare the poor girl to death!"she continued to rant on.That is,until,the one with gun stopped her grunts of frustration with a retort of"Well I'm sure your screaming is like a calming lullaby,eh,Anna?"This was ridiculous,however,I was calmed a bit that the weapons were lowered.As much as dying seemed like a good idea,I wanted death on my own terms.And getting shot or stabbed was not one of those terms.By the time I pulled my self out of my thoughts of suicide,the gorgeous man with black hair and blue eyes was arguing as well.All three of their faces were red from yelling so.As they fought,she took in their apperances.From the girls green eyes to the simple gold hoop earings in the Raven haired man's ear lobes.

But soon I grew tired of being talked about as if I was not there.What the hell is wrong with these people?Are they insane or just that self-absorbed?_'They did safe your life deary'_said the small voice that remined my so much of my mother.Mother,her life less eyes as she was torn apart piece by piece by those monsters,her visage haunted me.Soon fresh tears stung my eyes and an involuntary sob racked pass my lips.At that moment,apperantly,the argument had slow down to a simmer and my sob was just oh,so audible.I tried to stop from crying more and embaressing myself further,but I couldn't.Then it became so very clear that all eyes in the room were fixed on me.What was worse,they were filled with pity and compasion which made me cry even more.Thank you God,I don't know what I did to piss you off but whatever it was must have been damn good to deserve all this.Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pull me close.I looked up on to be met with most beautiful pair of deep blue eyes i had ever seen. It was the raven haired man with the earings.A soft,sad smile stretched out upon his lips.Suddenly,I didn't care who he was or wasn't,I just buried my head into his chest and cryed,while he whispered sweet nothings in my ear until i drifted back to sleep.

Vlad's P.O.V

As Anna,Gabriel,andI faught I kept a watchful eye on our new guest.She was beautiful no doubt,her beauty had depth and soul.She was not the most woman I have ever seen,but what made her stand apart was her eyes.They were a deep golden,amber that seemed to be bottomless.They complimented her dark,silky chocolate tresesses and her peach colored skin.She was like firey goddess,full of life and power.I observed as she studied my companions and I whilst we fought.Then she became bored and in awe of their rudeness(As I am sure she called it.)and then became deep in thought.Suddenly her molten eyes became glazed over and sorrow filled her gaze.It broke me in to to see this vibrent angel in such despair.Yet I understood why she was so broken,I had seen the carnage that she had witnessed.Such pain,such torture,I Have seen worse but,I fear,she had not.I turned back to my friends and held up my hands to end the still going argument then gestured over to the girl,who then let out a heart breaking sob.Sympathy and understanding filed our eyes.We knew exactly how she felt and it was a burden we would wish on no one else.She looked up upon realizing that the room had fallen silent.Embaressment flushed her face even more than her tears.She tried to stiflled her now terenchal downfall of tears,but soon found she could not.So she lowered her head in shame.Then I did something that was way,_way_ out of character.I walked over to the bed,sat down,and scooped her up in my arms and just held her.She looked up with shock written across her pretty face,but soonshe buried her face right back into his chest.

I could almost feel Anna and Gabriel's astonished stares that i just_ knew_ they had.Soon the girl was fast asleep in arms,yet again.Not that particually minded that...that...Oh my we don't know her name now do we. I suppose I'll have to ask her when she wakes.I brushed a piece of hair out of her face."What do you think we should do with her,"asked Gabriel."I don't know,"I answered solemly,while still stroking her hair."She's seen to much.We don't even know if she's mentally stable.The trauma from the attack could have been to much for her,"Anna spoke softly with downcast eyes.For some reason this statement offended me greatly."That is highly un-likely Anna,"I snapped"And just what's so _un-likely_ about it?"Anna mocked me."Anna's right Vlad,we've seen it happen more than once,"said Gabriel seriously.I thought to argue more,but I knew they were right."I suppose so,"I sighed.It was true.There had been many instances where the impact of such a brutal attack had pushed even hardened men into madness.So what chance did such an innocent youg girl stand?"We will just have to wait and see."was my all to knowing reply.I still held the girl close even as she slipped further into sleep.

Carl,then, came bursting through the door."I've found something,I've found something!"He exclaimed.But was quickly shushed by myself,Gabriel,and Anna.Anna Pointed to the sleeping girl with an admonishing look on her face."Oh sorry!But you must come quickly!I've made the most ingenius discovery of my young career!"he exclaimed in a hushed voice.He looked like a small child on christmas day.We all rolled our eyes.This was the third time this week.Honestly,how many ground breaking discoveries did one man need!Ah,well he was usually right about his discoveries being ingenius and useful,but still."Let me guess you don't mean to toot your own horn but_ toot,toot_"said Gabriel snidely."Who said anything about a horn? Honestly Gabe!Stay on topic!",exclaimed Carl.For all the genius he posessed,Carl was truely cluless.Soon everyone left the room and I soon followed.After placing the girl under the covers and giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead for a reason beyond me,i turn and followed my comrads down to the lab.Down to see the new _genius_ discovery.But all the while he coulndn't get her off my mind.

Yay chappie three but im tired and going to bed, so reveiw and good night don't let the bed bugs bite!


End file.
